


Doble riesgo

by sara_f_black



Category: Elementary (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Cousins, Crossover, F/M, Mistery, Sherlock/Elementary Crossover
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sólo un nombre es capaz de reunir a dos Sherlock con todos los sentidos en alerta. Ese nombre es Irene Adler. </p><p>Crossover Sherlock/Elementary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doble riesgo

**Author's Note:**

> Me he tomado algunas licencias para combinar ambos universos. Aquí BBC!Sherlock es mayor que CBS!Sherlock, y ambos son primos. El Lestrade utilizado es el de la BBC, así como la mayoría de personajes pues se ubica la mayor parte de la acción en Londres. 
> 
> Escrito para el AI multiverso de sh_elemental. Gracias a erewhom, la libertad de tu prompt me hizo posible pensar en esta combinación. Espero que este experimento sea de tu agrado. ¡Felices fiestas! 
> 
> Gracias a Ocsarah por el beteo, sin ella no hubiera tenido la seguridad para acabarlo...

Todavía le parecía estar imaginando cosas cuando Sherlock entraba caminando a toda prisa a una escena del crimen. Sin embargo, el alivio que sentía Lestrade al verle llegar cada vez era indescriptible. 

El detective se abrió paso entre el personal de la policía con su habitual rapidez y arrogancia natural. John lo seguía un poco atrás, dirigiendo unas palabras de disculpa a quienes se habían visto bruscamente apartados de su camino. 

El jefe de seguridad del banco miró con desconfianza al recién llegado, pero Lestrade se hizo el propósito de ignorarlo: Scotland Yard era quien determinaría cómo llevar el caso, no las víctimas. Ni siquiera las víctimas que manejaban tantísimos millones de libras. 

—Entraron a robar al banco pero se limitaron a abrir una caja de seguridad que está llena con objetos intrascendentes —recapituló el doctor una vez que los puso al tanto de los hechos, mientras su compañero caminaba por todo el lugar, observando, midiendo e inspirando—. ¿Sabemos de quién es la caja? 

—Lo están averiguando ahora mismo —respondió Lestrade, aunque su atención estaba concentrada en seguir con la mirada a su detective consultor. 

Sherlock había empezado a revisar los objetos de la caja. 

—Intrascendentes —dijo en voz alta, con tono de desdeñosa satisfacción—. Veamos: un collar de perlas de poco valor, una medalla de un torneo de ajedrez, una bufanda celeste, unos anteojos para leer torcidos, un lapicero grabado con las iniciales E.M.C. ¿Intrascendentes? 

Resultaba evidente por sus palabras que no lo eran, aunque Lestrade era incapaz de encontrarles significado alguno. Miró de reojo al doctor Watson, quien tampoco parecía encontrar sentido a los objetos. 

—John está perdonado, no es su trabajo conocer los crímenes sin resolver del país —señaló Sherlock, al tiempo que empezaba a sacar cada objeto de la caja—. Un importante contratista de planos de seguridad del gobierno que desapareció hace poco más de un año junto a una sensible información: fue visto por última vez en un torneo amistoso de un club de ajedrez del que fue ganador de un reconocimiento. A Dayana Messer, secuestrada para presionar a su padre a sacar información de proyectos de ley del parlamento, la sujetaron con su propia bufanda, que nunca fue recuperada. Edward Marie Carell, influyente activista, murió hace un año en su despacho sin ninguna pista que seguir, según la policía. 

Se recordó a sí mismo que no debía demostrar abiertamente lo admirado que se sentía de que Sherlock manejara tantos detalles de casos que habían sucedido durante su prolongada ausencia por muerte. 

—¿Estás diciendo que esta es una caja de recuerdos de crímenes? —preguntó Lestrade frunciendo el ceño. 

—Creí que eran los psicópatas quienes guardaban recuerdos —acotó el doctor, mirando con atención y cierta aprensión los objetos—. No suenan a ese tipo de casos. 

La mirada concentrada de Sherlock fija en la mesa le hizo pensar que estaba de acuerdo con su compañero, dado que no intentó corregirlo. 

—Inspector —dijo la educada voz del encargado de seguridad, quien se acercaba con una Tablet en mano—, tenemos permiso para revelar la información sobre a quién pertenece la caja. Se trata de una mujer llamada Irene Adler. 

No podía probarlo dado que la expresión del detective se tornó imperturbable como el mármol, per Lestrade hubiera jurado que algo se había alterado en sus facciones al escuchar ese nombre.

John Watson, por su parte, no podía ocultarlo. 

* * *

—¡Watson! 

Joan había aprendido a reconocer los distintos tonos con los que Sherlock era capaz de utilizar su apellido. Usualmente el tono que utilizaba era el demandante cargado de impaciencia o de entusiasmo, según el estado del caso que estuvieran trabajando o lo que podía prever el caso con los datos iniciales. Sin embargo, había otros tonos: el exasperado cuando no quería escuchar más una opinión que le molestaba; el enojado cuando ella insistía más allá de lo que él quería hablar; el entusiasta forzado cuando se obligaba a continuar haciendo acciones para no caer en el tedio del aburrimiento. 

Pero en otras ocasiones, había otro tipo de tono. Uno que encendía todas las alertas de Joan. Era el que estaba utilizando en ese momento. 

Bajó corriendo las gradas con la práctica adquirida con el tiempo, sujetándose ligeramente entre la pared y la baranda con la punta de los dedos. 

—¿Tienes el pasaporte al día? Bien. Nos vamos —declaró con prisa. Estaba en uno de esos estados que rayaba lo maniaco, recogiendo cosas de todo lado en la sala para ponerlas sobre la mesa, aunque Joan dudaba de que fuera a necesitar ni siquiera la mitad.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó todavía sin comprender. Bajó el último trecho de escalones y se apoyó en la columna al final de la baranda. 

—Londres —replicó Sherlock de inmediato. Parecía determinado. Tan determinado como febril. 

Joan sólo conocía algo que lo pusiera en ese estado. O más bien, alguien. Se cruzó de brazos intentando transmitir más seriedad que preocupación. 

—Sherlock, ¿qué sucede? 

Su compañero acababa de meterse de cabeza bajo la escalera para buscar una vieja y destartalada maleta que en algún momento había sido de mucha calidad, como casi todo lo que tenía. 

—Gregson nos avisó de una alerta que podría ser de nuestro interés. Una caja fuerte de un banco fue asaltada en Londres la mañana pasada y está bajo un nombre de nuestro interés. 

Joan deseó que se detuviera y la mirara, no lograba precisar su estado de ánimo en ese momento. Sintió la tensión creciendo dentro de ella. 

—¿Moriarty? —se atrevió a preguntar. 

—No —replicó Sherlock de inmediato mientras empezaba a estrellar dentro de la maleta sus pertenencias de manera desordenada. Se detuvo de golpe y se giró a mirarla—. Irene Adler. 

Un silencio tenso corrió entre ambos por unos momentos. 

—Pero… —No le gustaba nada la idea de que Moriarty volviera a aparecer en sus vidas. Estaba encarcelada en Nueva York, ¿qué podía haber hecho desde allí que ameritara ir hasta Inglaterra? ¿Qué importaba una caja de seguridad guardada bajo su nombre falso?— Podría haber una Irene Adler de verdad en Inglaterra. No tiene por qué ser ella. 

—Por supuesto no —le concedió Sherlock de una manera que resultaba obvio que sabía muy bien que sí se trataba de ella—. Hay una Irene Adler que murió hace unos años. Alguien ha usado la caja de seguridad en su lugar. 

—¿Moriarty? —repitió, confundida. 

—La caja contiene trofeos de diversos asesinatos. 

Joan frunció el ceño. 

—Creía que eran los asesinos en serie los que guardaban trofeos, no las mentes maestras de los sicarios —comentó. 

Sherlock resopló, al tiempo que ponía los brazos en jarras y miraba la maleta con disgusto, como si se negara a acomodarse por capricho. 

—Así es —confirmó. 

—Entonces, ¿no puede ser alguien más? 

Escuchó la exclamación de impaciencia en su compañero mientras sacaba todo de nuevo de la maleta. 

—Iremos a verlo —declaró por toda respuesta. Luego la miró de reojo—. Nos vamos en un par de horas. 

Podía discutir con él sobre cómo no podía disponer del tiempo de ella a su antojo, pero no lo hizo. Fue sólo un instante, pero su mirada le fue suficiente para entender que necesitaba hacer ese viaje y no quería hacerlo solo. 

* * *

—¿Has estado en contacto con ella todo este tiempo? 

John empezaba a cansarse y por lo tanto irritarse cada vez que Sherlock se limitaba a desdeñar con aire de entendido ante sus preguntas sobre Irene. No podía decirle que todo ese tiempo había creído que estaba muerta y le había estado mintiendo, aunque estaba prácticamente seguro de que lo sabía. 

Llegaron al punto de reunión temprano, o al menos tuvo la impresión de haber llegado primero. Sherlock no mostró ninguna extrañeza o curiosidad por encontrarse en un edificio abandonado como aquel, reafirmando su idea de que la mujer y él lo habían utilizado antes. Sólo notó en él la aséptica manera que tenía de examinar cada minúsculo detalle de un lugar. 

La noticia del robo en el banco y la caja de seguridad abierta había sido retenida por Scotland Yard con la intención de no prevenir a la mujer que buscaban. Les estaba resultando confuso manejar la idea de buscar a una fallecida o a alguien haciéndose pasar por ella. Sherlock había demostrado su desdén ante tal medida: Irene Adler se enteraría de más detalles que la mayoría de la policía sin que saliera una palabra en los medios. 

A veces John no estaba seguro de si las habilidades de la mujer lo irritaban o lo admiraban. Probablemente ambas cosas. 

Sin embargo, en esa ocasión era el propio Sherlock quien la estaba poniendo al tanto. 

Su amigo le hizo una señal de silencio antes de que él lograra captar nada. Se quedó totalmente inmóvil además de callado, mientras que Sherlock se deslizaba sigiloso junto a la puerta. 

Cuando esta se abrió, John apenas y distinguió el tintineo de las cadenas antes de ver a Irene con ambas muñecas esposadas tras su espalda, sosteniéndole la mirada a Sherlock muy cerca de su pecho, mientras él la sujetaba. 

—Usualmente soy yo la que pone las esposas —declaró sin parecer molesta por encontrarse atada, cediendo calculadamente hacia el pecho de Sherlock. 

Genial. Una frase y ya había hecho a John sentirse totalmente fuera de lugar. 

—No soy alguien usual —replicó su amigo con seriedad marcada. 

Sí, definitivamente John preferiría estar muy lejos de allí. Aunque evidentemente, había estado muy lejos de sus encuentros en otras ocasiones. No había la menor sorpresa en ninguno de los dos mientras se miraban. 

—Hola, doctor Watson. Tanto tiempo —dijo la mujer sin voltear a verlo—. ¿Me ha extrañado? 

—No mucho —contestó tras una pausa. Finalmente, ella lo miró de medio lado y sonrió complacida. 

—Siempre se puede confiar en su palabra, doctor —replicó al tiempo que se enderezaba y, tras probar sus esposas, lanzaba una mirada interrogante a Sherlock—. Supongo que tienes un motivo racional para esto. 

Irene Adler, dominando la burla provocativa y controlando la situación aun estando esposada y legalmente muerta. No había cambiado nada. 

—Estás en problemas —declaró Sherlock—. La policía te busca. 

La mujer frunció ligeramente el ceño. 

—Estoy muerta —le recordó. 

—Ya no más. Encontraron una caja de seguridad a tu nombre, a la cual aparentemente has accedido después de tu fecha de muerte —contraatacó su amigo. Luego lanzó una mirada hacia él—. No les he dicho que estás viva, pero al parecer en el banco están seguros de que has sido tú quien ha accedido a la caja en estos años. Tenía que confirmarlo. Sólo John lo sabe. 

—Él es el confiable —replicó Irene conteniendo una sonrisa. 

Sherlock apretó sus labios en una delgada línea. Se preguntó si había estado a punto de sonreír. 

No necesitaba tener poderes de deducción para saber que si Irene Adler estaba muerta para todos menos para Sherlock, era bastante claro en quién confiaba ella. 

—Háblame de esa caja —pidió la mujer con tranquilidad. No se sentía sospechosa y John sospechaba que no lo era. Su compañero no había pretendido más que hacerla ver que estaba en sus manos entregarla o no. Un poco de motivación para que se sincerara con él. 

Sin embargo, cuando la mujer levantó una mano y le entregó las esposas abiertas a Sherlock, John se recordó a si mismo que independientemente del criterio de su amigo, en ese caso a él no le bastaba para fiarse de ella. 

* * *

—Estoy aquí por la caja de seguridad de Irene Adler —repitió Sherlock. Era evidente que empezaba a perder la paciencia. 

Sin embargo, el hombre que los había recibido no parecía impresionado. Se sentó tras el escritorio y revisó unos papeles que tenía sobre la mesa. 

—Gregson envió sus informes —comentó con calma—. Ya estamos al tanto. 

Joan tenía la impresión de que el inspector estaba algo incómodo. Se había presentado como Greg Lestrade, aunque Sherlock y él ya se conocían. Al parecer, también conocía a Gregson aunque no se refería a él con el mayor de los aprecios. 

—Sabe que puedo aportar mucho más que unos informes —le señaló Sherlock con altanería. 

Lestrade no se mostró impresionado y suspiró. 

—Ya tenemos un consultor trabajando en el caso. Tal vez debería hablar con su primo —sugirió. 

Aquello tomó a Joan por sorpresa, al tiempo que causaba una mortal seriedad en el rostro de su compañero. 

—¿Primo? —se atrevió a preguntar finalmente. Miró a ambos hombres alternativamente, buscando una explicación. 

—No sabía que Sherlock había regresado al trabajo —comentó su compañero con indiferencia. 

Ella frunció el ceño, sin entender. Lestrade arqueó ambas cejas. 

—¿Sabía que estaba vivo? 

—Había algunos indicios —replicó encogiéndose de hombros, aunque ella percibía su tensión todavía. 

Lestrade no parecía impresionado. 

—Está en el 221B de Baker Street, como siempre. Puede hablar con él. Tiene un interés especial en este caso. 

—Baker Street —repitió Joan. Miró a Sherlock exigiendo una explicación. 

Su compañero torció el gesto. 

—Creo que tendremos que ir a una reunión familiar —declaró el detective a su pesar. Se levantó y tras una breve inclinación de cabeza dedicada a Lestrade, salió de la oficina. Joan tuvo que apurarse a seguir sus pasos tras dedicar una precipitada despedida al inspector. 

—¿Tienes un primo que es detective consultor? —preguntó ella dándole alcance. 

—Sí. Es un primo lejano —replicó él, torciendo el gesto de nuevo—. Sherlock. Es nombre de familia. 

No parecía nada complacido por el hecho de hablar de él. Mucho menos de compartir con él su nombre.

—Nunca lo habías mencionado —señaló ella intentando sonar lo menos acusatoria posible. 

—No nos vemos desde pequeños —declaró él al tiempo que flanqueaban las oficinas con velocidad, no quería perder nada de tiempo—. Nunca congeniamos: mi primo era un chiquillo mayor que yo, un tipo prepotente, muy seguro de su superioridad sobre todos. 

Joan tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no hacer un comentario sobre como el nombre no era lo único que parecía ser de familia. 

* * *

—Le diste mi dirección. 

—Nunca ha sido un secreto de estado. En especial para él. 

—¿Quién te dijo que lo quiero aquí? 

—¡Tienen que trabajar en conjunto! ¿Quieres o no quieres participar de este caso? 

No tenía mucha opción. Aunque John se lo tomara como algo personal, su relación con Irene Adler era de muchísima importancia y cada detalle tenía que ser pensado a la perfección. La mujer podía ser una enemiga a considerar, pero también una valiosa aliada. Nunca podría confiar en ella, así que tenía que contentarse con estar seguro de contar con su colaboración cuando lo requiriera.

La única manera de lograrlo, era siendo necesario para ella. 

—Yo soy el consultor de Scotland Yard —especificó con firmeza seca. Pudo escuchar con claridad el suspiro de Lestrade al otro lado de la línea. 

—Claro —murmuró con tono cansado—. Pero necesitarás la información de tu primo. 

Cuando la comunicación se cortó, el detective miró su teléfono con disgusto antes de deslizarlo dentro del bolsillo ajustado de su pantalón. En lo que a él concernía, Sherlock Holmes, el otro, nunca había existido. 

Para su fastidio, sin embargo, el primo problemático del lado de la familia que prefería ignorar había hecho sus pinitos como detective consultor. Había aprovechado los años de ausencia en los cuales se había hecho pasar por muerto, pero una profunda adicción a las drogas lo había sacado del juego. Según Mycroft, tenía que ver con la muerte de una mujer. 

Sentimientos. 

Torció el gesto ante la idea. 

Se acercó a la ventana. Tenía años de no ver a Sherlock. Su madre nunca había soportado a su cuñado, de manera que la relación que habían tenido con aquel tío era escaza. El hecho de que se hubiera atrevido a utilizar el nombre de familia en su hijo menor tan sólo unos años después de que ella lo hubiera hecho había resultado imperdonable. 

En lo personal no le gustaba nada la idea de que hubiera alguien más allí utilizando y empañando su nombre. 

De todas formas, sabía que lo reconocería. Un Holmes, aunque fuera como aquel, no podría pasar desapercibido. 

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó John saliendo de su habitación. Se había retirado al escucharlo discutir con Lestrade. 

—Esperamos visitas —declaró con brusquedad. 

Notó que a John le extrañaba más el hecho que el tono que había utilizado. 

—¿Visitas? ¿Relacionadas con el caso? —preguntó con tiento. 

—¿Por qué las esperaríamos si no? 

No estaba de humor para preguntas. Sin embargo, sabía que iba a tener que dar explicaciones sobre temas familiares. Una pérdida de tiempo. 

—¿Más sorpresas desagradables? —preguntó John haciendo ese gesto de rascarse detrás de la oreja como si quisiera hacer el comentario casual cuando en realidad iba cargado de hostilidad. 

En definitiva: una pérdida de tiempo. Defender su relación con Irene no estaba dentro de todo lo que necesitaba hacer para resolver esa situación. 

Antes de que diera una réplica apropiada, se interrumpió. Acababa de reconocer a Sherlock. Se acercaba con rapidez, en cualquier momento parecía que iba a dar algún brinco sobre sus pasos frenéticos mientras hablaba a toda velocidad, gesticulando para una mujer que lo acompañaba. 

Doctora retirada, probablemente. Tenía que verla más de cerca. 

Parecía que su visita iba a ser mayor a lo que esperaba. 

—Probablemente tengas razón —murmuró. 

* * *

El 221B de Baker Street no era un lugar extraño para él. Aunque no había tenido mayor relación con su primo, había tenido la oportunidad de visitar el edificio durante la época en que su dueño se había hecho pasar por muerto. A pesar de la posibilidad de vivir allí, no la había tomado: quería independizarse de la sombra del primer Sherlock Holmes, en especial cuando era una traba más que una ayuda para avanzar en su carrera. Su talento le había abierto camino, junto a la incompetencia de Scotland Yard y su necesidad de levantar la imagen. 

No dejarse el crédito y trabajar a la sombra había sido suficiente. Cómo se había enterado Moriarty de que era él quien ayudaba a la policía le hacía pensar en cuántos hombres podía tener dentro del organismo. 

Algún día dejaría de reprocharse el no haber notado nada. Pero aún no era ese día. 

Al entrar miró a su alrededor. Aquel lugar destilaba la personalidad del Sherlock que recordaba: altivo, mimado y demasiado pagado de sí mismo. Sin embargo, la presencia de la segunda persona en el apartamento lo impregnaba todo y le daba un aire muy diferente a lo que había esperado. 

Por lo que podía ver, se trataba de un médico, exmilitar y absolutamente dependiente de su primo. Cuando salieran de allí, le preguntaría a Watson si lo había notado. No había mayor ciencia en ello, considerando que el hombre en cuestión estaba presente. Aunque en lo personal, no había tenido que deducir nada. Conocía sobre el blog del doctor, aunque no lo hubiera leído. 

No le interesaba. 

—Sherlock —dijo su primo con tono tirante cuando entró al apartamento, cuya puerta abierta los esperaba. Se sostuvieron la mirada mutuamente. No le daría la satisfacción de desviar la mirada primero. Quería verlo deducir cosas sobre él, ser quien tenía que ir a por respuestas. 

Aunque no cedía. Probablemente creía saberlo todo ya. Lo juzgaba, como si él no hubiera tenido sus momentos con las drogas también. 

Tal vez creía que podía ocultárselo. 

Cuando pensaba que iba a ganar aquella partida, el doctor se adelantó a intervenir, claramente nervioso por el tenso silencio prolongado. 

—¿Sherlock? —preguntó el doctor mirándolos a ambos. No estaba seguro de si le preguntaba a su compañero lo que sucedía o si se refería al nombre por el que lo había llamado. 

Probablemente su primo tendría que dar la misma explicación que él acababa de darle a Watson en la calle. El hombre desvió la mirada tan sólo un momento hacia su compañero y él sonrió. Había ganado. 

Se adentró extendiendo la mano hacia él. 

—Soy Sherlock Holmes, esta es mi compañera Joan Watson. Estamos aquí por el caso de Irene Adler. 

—¿Watson? —repitió el doctor arqueando una ceja y estrechándole la mano con tanto tiento que confirmó sus sospechas de que su primo no le había hablado sobre él. 

Aunque al parecer le extrañaba más la coincidencia casual de apellido que la familiar de nombre. Curioso, considerando que las coincidencias como aquella no llevaban a ningún lugar, mientras que las familiares eran un campo fértil para la deducción. 

Evidentemente el doctor no tenía las mismas facultades que Joan Watson. 

—Doctora —declaró su primo curvando la comisura del labio izquierdo. 

—Detective consultora —replicó ella levantando la barbilla ligeramente. Se dividía entre el orgullo y el tono consolador que solía usar cuando temía que él actuara de manera poco apropiada.

Su primo la miró con marcada incredulidad. 

—Doctora retirada. Aprendiz de detective —matizó con insolencia. Luego se giró hacia él. No pensaba discutir más el tema, ni parecía interesado en hablar con Watson—. ¿Qué tienes que decir sobre Irene Adler? 

Lo observó con cuidado un momento antes de responder. 

—Primero quisiera ver a tu Irene. 

Notó, por la expresión de sombrío fastidio en su primo y de sobresalto en John Watson, que había dado en un punto sensible. 

Si no quería que se enterara sobre la mujer, no debería haber permitido que su ropa se impregnara del perfume de ella, el mismo que había percibido en el piso inferior, antes de subir las escaleras. 

* * *

A la señora Hudson no le gustaba nada tenerla de inquilina. Le había quedado muy claro por su manera de mirarla, lo que no minaba su determinación de ser dulcemente adorable con ella. Era una diversión ligera esa de tratar con amabilidad a personas que se molestaban por ello. 

Tenía la impresión de que la mujer la despreciaba en manera proporcional a la que quería a Sherlock. 

De todas formas, no iba a tener que aguantarla demasiado, cosa que estaba seguro la casera iba a agradecer. Con los sucesos que estaban ocurriendo no sería buena idea quedarse demasiado tiempo, aunque tampoco lo era irse sin tener claro el rumbo que tomaría Sherlock. 

De momento, parecía determinado a ayudarla. Se le escapó una sonrisa al pensarlo y se permitió saborearla ahora que estaba sola. Aunque pronto tendría compañía. Había visto a sus visitas aproximarse y estaba segura de que en breve bajarían a buscarla. Tendría que salir a escena en tan solo unos momentos. Se había alistado con rapidez. 

Justo estaba pensando en ello cuando escuchó los pasos bajando por la escalera. Cuatro personas. 

El público estaría completo. 

Sonrió cuando la puerta se abrió. Sherlock entró en primer lugar, con la espalda más firme y recta que de costumbre, el traje impecable y un gesto de desdén en su rostro. Le encantaba. Tras él, entró el hombre que había visto aproximarse al edificio minutos antes. De no haber sabido previamente que eran familia, probablemente no los habría relacionado. Centró su atención en él, aunque notó cómo el doctor Watson daba paso primero a la mujer que acompañaba al visitante. 

Aquel Sherlock Holmes era muy diferente al que conocía. Aunque era menor, no se notaba tanto la diferencia de edad. Era evidente que había llevado una vida mucho más interesante que la de su primo. Por la manera en que la miraba, estaba segura de que nadie podría atreverse a llamarlo virgen sin faltar a la verdad. Aquel hombre conocía la letra menuda de todas las miserias. 

—Un placer, señor Holmes —dijo acercándose a él, consciente de que los ojos del hombre resbalaban por sus piernas hasta los ligueros que llevaba. Sonrió y se giró para mirar a Sherlock—. Debiste avisar que traerías visitas para ponerme presentable. 

La mujer que había llegado con ellos parecía algo sorprendida de verla en ropa interior, el doctor Watson oscilaba entre la exasperación y la resignación. Sherlock, su Sherlock, estaba molesto. El recién llegado no parecía para nada afectado. 

—Irene Adler, supongo. Empiezo a pensar que hubiera preferido conocernos en otras circunstancias —declaró. 

—Estoy segura de que lo hubiera disfrutado —replicó ella con seguridad. 

Sacar de quicio a tres personas en un comentario. No había perdido su estilo. Sin embargo, era evidente que el sexo no era un arma que pudiera utilizar contra el primo de Sherlock como lo había hecho con él siempre. El hombre pareció centrarse de repente en el tema que les interesaba. Evidentemente le motivaba más resolver lo que le había llevado hasta allí. 

—Podría ponerse algo de ropa, ¿por favor? —preguntó la mujer que hasta el momento no le habían presentado. 

Irene arqueó una ceja al tiempo que se permitía examinarla. Era atractiva, en cierta forma. Resuelta y decidida. Podría agradarle. 

—No pierdas el tiempo —le susurró el doctor Watson, lo que la hizo sonreír levemente. 

—Si lo prefieren —dijo lanzando una mirada de reojo al Sherlock Holmes recién llegado de Nueva York, quien torció el gesto haciéndole pensar que a él no le molestaba nada su estado actual. 

La gélida mirada de Sherlock, el de toda la vida, le causó una sensación de placer mientras iba por una salida de baño con toda la lentitud del caso. 

—Sabías sobre mi primo —comentó el hombre aparentando absoluta indiferencia por la cantidad de ropa que tuviera encima. 

—“Sherlock Holmes” son dos de las palabras favoritas de mi buscador —dijo ella por toda explicación, al tiempo que se giraba hacia la mujer—. ¿Mejor así? 

—Gracias —declaró la aludida. Aún parecía algo violenta por la situación.

—Esta es Joan Watson, trabaja conmigo —declaró el primo de Sherlock. 

Su mirada se dirigió a John Watson sin poder evitarlo. Toda una coincidencia, tenía que admitir. El doctor le restó importancia al punto. Parecía ansioso, como siempre. 

—¿Usted es la Irene Adler bajo la que aparece registrada la caja de seguridad? —preguntó Joan tras asentir. Parecía tener prisa por entrar al tema. 

—Así parece —respondió ella.

Recostó la cadera en una mesita pegada a la pared. Todos sus visitantes parecían insistir en mantenerse de pie. 

—Y usted no cree que ella tenga algo que ver con los crímenes que se relaciona el contenido de la misma —retomó Joan, dirigiéndose a Sherlock, quien torció el gesto con impaciencia. 

—No es estúpida, no hubiera guardado nada de eso a su nombre. 

Irene se permitió a sí misma una sonrisa sincera al escucharlo. Sabía que Sherlock tenía su intelecto en alta estima, a pesar de que había dejado alguna vez que los sentimientos intervinieran en sus planes. Sin embargo, no era usual escucharlo decir algo parecido a un cumplido. 

—Todo lo que estaba a mi nombre fue heredado a otras identidades previamente planificadas en caso de mi muerte —declaró ella con tranquilidad. Tenía el acceso a documentos para aquellas personalidades falsas, desde las cuales había podido mantener el acceso a sus recursos—. Desconozco por qué esta caja de seguridad está registrada bajo mi nombre. Nunca ha sido mía. 

La desconfianza en el rostro del doctor Watson no le preocupaba: era habitual cuando trataba con ella. La de Joan era un poco más inquietante porque no sabía qué peso tenía sobre el Sherlock con el cual trabajaba. Sin embargo, ambos Holmes parecían haber pasado hace rato el punto en que podrían haber sospechado que ella les mentía. De hecho, el mayor se dedicaba a acribillar al otro con la mirada, como si así pudiera forzarlo a hablar. 

Finalmente, lo hizo con un tono resuelto y firme. 

—Al menos conozco otra persona que podría haber usado el nombre “Irene Adler” —declaró el menor de los Holmes presente—. Y en ese caso, sospecho que no se trata de una coincidencia como el apellido de nuestros respectivos amigos médicos. 

¿Ambos eran médicos? Interesante. Pero aquello no era lo que había llamado su atención sobre lo que había dicho. Alguien más había usado su nombre y creía recordar quién.

—¿Tu mujer desaparecida? Pensaba que estaba muerta —preguntó Irene haciendo memoria. 

Tenía sus formas de conseguir información, incluso muerta. A ninguno de los presentes pareció extrañarle su comentario. 

—Aparentemente nadie se muere realmente en estos días —declaró el menor de los Holmes con una sonrisa forzada. 

Sherlock Holmes era un nombre que había aparecido relacionado con la desaparición de una mujer de la cual sólo se había encontrado suficiente sangre como para pensar que no había sobrevivido. Dado que en ese entonces Sherlock estaba presuntamente muerto, se había puesto a averiguar sobre el caso y así se había enterado de la existencia del segundo hombre del mismo nombre y habilidades similares. 

Pero debilidades diferentes. O tal vez, no tanto. 

—Es tu turno de hablar —declaró el Sherlock que residía en el edificio, quien se había mantenido apartado, observando toda la escena con concentración. Estaba mirando fijamente a su primo—. Viniste para darnos información sobre esa Irene Adler. 

Sin embargo, el otro no parecía estar de acuerdo con aquella declaración. 

—Vine por información —lo corrigió—. Este es mi caso. Me fui con él de Inglaterra, lo seguí en Estados Unidos y me trajo de vuelta de aquí. 

—Si te ha llevado tanto tiempo y viajes, tal vez no eres la persona para resolverlo —declaró Sherlock con dureza. 

Irene notó el intercambio de miradas cargadas de preocupación entre los doctores. 

—¿Crees que eres tú quien debería hacerlo? Te tomó tres años acabar con la gente que te seguía y ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que hay más sobre la trama de Moriarty de lo que nunca imaginaste —espetó el otro. 

—¿Moriarty? —repitió John con confusión. 

Joan suspiró. 

—Vamos a calmarnos —dijo la mujer en voz alta. Irene notó que el Sherlock con quien la mujer trabajaba la escuchaba, aunque fuera a su pesar—. Todos necesitamos información. Sherlock y yo estamos investigando a Jamie Moriarty, alias Irene Adler. Ustedes necesitan limpiar el nombre de la real Irene Adler y han trabajado antes sobre Moriarty antes. ¿O me equivoco? 

La mujer obtuvo el apoyo que al parecer esperaba por parte de John Watson. Aquel apellido llevaba la voz de la sensatez en ambos dúos de trabajo. Estaba resultando un espectáculo divertido.

—Jamie Moriarty —repitió Sherlock. Tenía las manos cruzadas en la espalda, lo que resaltaba la tensión de los músculos tras la ajustada camisa. El menor se estremeció casi imperceptiblemente al escucharlo decir aquel nombre—. La heredera del imperio de Jim Moriarty, por supuesto. ¿Qué sabes sobre ella? 

Irene suspiró cuando la pregunta fue dirigida hacia ella directamente, y no hacia quienes decían haber trabajado sobre su caso. Ladeó la cabeza mientras dejaba que sus ojos brillaran con picardía. Unos cabellos sueltos cayeron sobre un lado de su rostro. 

—¿Qué te hace pensar que sé algo? 

—Ahora, Irene —la apremió el hombre antes de que sus labios formaran una línea recta y severa. 

Ella se encogió de hombros. 

—Es la parte seria del negocio. La más internacional. Jim Moriarty era más casero: un criminal consultor de asesinatos y robos. Jamie es… una mente maestra de gran escala. 

—Y la persona de la que tú te ocultas —declaró Sherlock. 

Irene asintió. Lo mejor sería hablar del tema.

—Heredó los contactos y trabajos de su primo. Cree que yo tengo información que podría interesarle. 

—¿Qué información? —preguntó el otro Sherlock. La seriedad marcada en sus facciones no dejaba dudas sobre lo importante que resultaba ese caso para él. 

—Sé lo que le gusta a mucha gente —replicó ella con fingida resignación—. Así tengo acceso a mucha información. Soy de su interés. Sherlock era la entretención de su primo, acabó con la red que le era fiel a él y podían tener deseos de vengarse, pero al parecer perseguirlo nunca fue del interés de ella. Supongo que ya tenía su propio Sherlock. 

Lanzó una mirada cargada de intención al menor de los Holmes, quien parecía profundamente preocupado e inquieto. 

—No entiendo —declaró el doctor Watson, capturando su atención y la de Joan. Cada Sherlock parecía sumido en sus propios pensamientos—. Si esa mujer es una mente criminal a gran escala, ¿qué importancia tienen los crímenes de los que tiene objetos en la caja fuerte? 

—Obviamente ella tampoco es estúpida —replicó el Sherlock experto en Jamie Moriarty—. Si esto apareció con un nombre que se relaciona con ella y no fue la real Irene Adler quien se encargó de ello, tuvo una intención de que así fuera. 

Irene se preguntó si la tensión renovada en Sherlock se debía por el tono en que su primo le había hablado a John o por la insinuación de que su deducción era incorrecta y ella sí tenía algo que ver con la caja de seguridad. Sinceramente, se inclinaba por la primera opción. 

—La clave aquí es el nombre —dijo Joan Watson. Irene tenía que reconocer que le gustaba la facultad de la menuda mujer para capturar la atención de los demás cuando quería hacerlo—. ¿Por qué usar el nombre Irene Adler? 

La pregunta flotó un momento en el aire, pero no lo suficiente para causar el efecto deseado. Irene notó que Sherlock se desplazaba hacia ella un poco al tiempo que hablaba:

—Quería que Irene saliera de nuevo a la luz. 

Tanto Joan como el primo de Sherlock desplazaron la mirada de ella hacia el detective y viceversa. Estaba tan cerca que podría haberle puesto las manos en los hombros con un ademán protector, aunque no lo hizo. 

—¿Por qué ahora? —preguntó el otro detective. 

Irene miró a Sherlock esperando ver alguna respuesta en él. No le preocupaba lo que dedujera su primo, pero él sí. En parte se trataba de ella. Lo sabía. Jamie Moriarty había querido encontrarla por mucho tiempo. Pero si tenía ese recurso para hacerla salir al mundo de los vivos de nuevo, ¿por qué no lo había usado antes? ¿Por qué había ignorado el regreso de Sherlock? ¿Qué quería aquella peligrosa mujer? 

—Tal vez esa no es la única pregunta —señaló Joan, girándose para mirar de frente al Sherlock con el que trabajaba. Aquella parecía ser una escena habitual entre ellos—. ¿Por qué lo usó antes? ¿Por qué tomó el nombre de Irene contigo? 

La pregunta fue seguida por un fogonazo de comprensión en los rostros de ambos Sherlock. 

Irene se temía que tenían razón. En parte se trataba sobre ella, pero en especial, se trataba de ellos. 

* * * 

Joan optó finalmente por contar todo lo relacionado con el caso de Moriarty. Sherlock parecía considerarlo una pérdida de tiempo, pero ella consideraba un desperdicio de recursos no incluir a su primo en el análisis de la información. Además, le constaba que a su compañero le resultaba difícil ser objetivo y neutro cuando se trataba de ella. 

Aunque, por la mirada de aprensión de John, sospechaba que con el otro Sherlock sucedía lo mismo en lo relativo a Irene Adler. Al menos a ella le había resultado obvia la actitud protectora y territorial que había mantenido sobre la mujer durante todo su encuentro. 

Tampoco le había pasado desapercibido que la mujer era muy consciente de ello. 

John era quien había demostrado más interés en escucharlo todo. Su compañero había estado bastante ensimismado y luego los había dejado solos para retirarse a hablar con Irene en privado. Sherlock, por su parte, se había retirado al 221B a reflexionar después de escuchar sobre el enfrentamiento de su primo y Jim Moriarty, quien había muerto varios años atrás. 

De acuerdo a Irene Adler, Jamie había trabajado junto a él y había llevado el negocio a un nuevo nivel al tomar las riendas. Irene nunca había tratado directamente con la mujer, ni siquiera la conocía. Jim había tenido un trabajo para ella relativo a Sherlock Holmes, a cambio de ayudarla con su intención de chantajear al gobierno británico. 

Luego, tras tener que fingir su muerte y esconderse, Jim Moriarty había sido uno de sus perseguidores. Sin embargo, tras su muerte y la sistemática eliminación de sus aliados fieles por parte de Sherlock, se había encontrado con que existía otra fuerza de nombre Moriarty de la cual también tenía que cuidarse. No le había dicho nada a Sherlock, porque, según las palabras de la mujer, Jamie Moriarty no parecía tener el menor interés en él y esa era su propia lucha. 

—¿Confías en ella? —le preguntó a John mientras la veía hablando con el mayor de los Holmes al otro lado de la habitación. Ponía una mano en su brazo distraídamente, aunque a Joan le parecía un movimiento calculado que el hombre se limitó a observar por un momento antes de regresar la atención a su cara. 

El doctor torció el gesto. 

—No, pero confío en Sherlock. 

A ella le hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran así de sencillas. En lo personal, ella creía en Sherlock, pero también sabía que la sombra de Jamie Moriarty sobre él era muy fuerte. 

Sin embargo, aquello era algo muy personal para compartirlo con un extraño. Hubiera deseado no tener que mencionar el tema del todo. La expresión de desdén del primo de Sherlock ante la idea de que se hubiera enamorado de su enemiga, cayendo en un engaño como aquel, le había dado ganas de golpearlo. 

—¿Crees que sea objetivo con ella? 

—Sí —replicó tras pensarlo un momento, aunque Joan notó que había otra parte para esa respuesta que no le estaba dando. Creía adivinarla. Probablemente, John sabía que serlo le iba a costar caro. 

—¿También es difícil de tratar? No parece muy bueno con las personas —dijo en tono de disculpa, esperaba no ofenderlo. 

En su lugar, John sonrió un poco y asintió. No parecía molestarle. 

—Tal vez les viene de familia —sugirió. 

Joan se encogió de hombros. 

—Hasta hoy me enteré de que Sherlock tiene familia extensa —confesó. 

Aquello no pareció sorprender al doctor. Al contrario, su expresión se tornó de entendido. 

—Las reservas de ese tipo también le vienen de familia. 

—Pareces conocerlo muy bien. 

El doctor asintió, aunque su mirada seguía fija en su amigo y la mujer al otro lado de la habitación. 

—Como tú a tu Sherlock —replicó con una media sonrisa. 

—¿También investigas con él? —preguntó ella con genuino interés. 

John torció el gesto. 

—Soy más como un acompañante —dijo con tono de duda. Luego suspiró—. Le gusta decir que soy su cronista. Llevaba un blog. 

Aquello era primera noticia para ella. Seguramente Sherlock no sabía de aquello o no había querido compartirlo. 

—¿Un blog sobre los casos que investigan? 

—Algo así. Se suponía que era personal, una especie de diario —declaró, algo incómodo con el tema—, pero empecé a hablar de los casos y la gente empezó a seguirlo. Eso fue antes de su muerte fingida. 

Una idea cruzó su mente en ese momento.

—¿Mencionaste a Irene Adler en ese diario? 

Notó como la confusión se formaba en el rostro del hombre y luego, poco a poco, el miedo a estar entendiéndola de manera correcta. Sus sospechas de que Moriarty había elegido el nombre de Irene Adler por la relación de aquella mujer con el primo de Sherlock tomaban más fuerza en ese momento. 

—Sí —respondió John finalmente—. ¿Crees que Moriarty lo leyó? Pero, ¿por qué querría usar el nombre de una mujer desaparecida de la vida de otro Sherlock?

Joan dirigió una mirada hacia Sherlock e Irene una vez más. Él la miraba de manera severa, pero había terminado de arrinconarla contra la pared mientras hablaban con intensidad. Ella parecía más que cómoda con aquello. 

—Porque sabía que ese nombre representaba una debilidad —declaró Joan con un escalofrío. 

* * * 

—Crees que quería sacarme del anonimato de la muerte, pero eso implica que ya sabía que estaba viva. ¿Por qué necesitaría que los demás lo supieran también? —le preguntó Irene en cuanto Sherlock pudo acercarse para hablar con ella. 

Una vez obtenida la información de su primo y Joan no parecía tener mayor interés en tratar con ellos. 

Desdeñó su pregunta mirándola con gravedad. Al parecer no quería hablar justamente de eso en ese momento. 

—Tienes que irte —declaró con firmeza, sin lugar a réplicas—. Saber que no tienes relación con la caja no es igual a probarlo. La policía seguirá investigando y Moriarty tendrá a su gente buscándote. 

Por supuesto que tenía que irse. No iba a discutir ese punto. Sin embargo, una sonrisa cálida se formó en sus labios. Era de las más peligrosas de su repertorio. 

—Es conmovedor ver que te preocupa tanto —dijo con voz suave. En realidad, no mentía sobre ese punto. 

—No creo que Moriarty tenga nada bueno en mente si llega a ti —replicó él con tono neutro, aunque la fijeza de sus ojos en los de ella lo delataban. 

Estaba preocupado. De verdad.

—¿No piensas evitar que lo haga? —preguntó ella con suavidad, poniendo una mano sobre su brazo. Como un reto. 

—Eres perfectamente capaz de protegerte sola —replicó él con frialdad. 

Probablemente tenía en mente otros planes para hacerle frente. 

—Eso no quiere decir que no aprecie la ayuda —dijo ella arqueando una ceja. 

Le sostuvo la mirada hasta que consideró oportuno permitirse sonreír. Notó complacida que los labios de él también se deslizaban levemente en un amago de sonrisa antes de quedar congelados por la seriedad una vez más. 

—¿Qué quiere Moriarty de ti? —preguntó avanzando un poco hacia ella. Sintió la pared a su espalda y se notó acorralada, pero no le molestó para nada. 

—No lo sé —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Tendría que tenerla al frente para saberlo. 

Contuvo la respiración al notar que él lo hacía también. 

—No es la mejor idea que has tenido —declaró él finalmente. 

—Me encantaría escuchar las tuyas —replicó ella con calma. 

Necesitaba saber qué haría. En realidad, podría irse y dejarlo a su suerte, pero su relación era demasiado provechosa como para descuidarla de esa forma. 

Podría irse y dejarlo a su suerte, pero no quería. Sin embargo, tras un intercambio profundo de miradas, él asintió. No tenían otra salida. 

—Resolveré la acusación —dijo Sherlock con firmeza, mirándola directamente a los ojos, como si quisiera clavarle la idea en la mente—. Confía en mí. 

No podía. Confiaba en el hecho de que era capaz de predecirlo o influir en él. En su capacidad de leerlo y utilizar sus acciones a su favor. Pero Sherlock nunca actuaría de manera ciega con respecto a ella, o al menos no de manera irracional. 

—No más que tú en mí —replicó ella sosteniéndole la mirada. 

Podría haberse puesto de puntillas y besarlo en ese mismo instante. Sin embargo, disfrutaba la tensión creciente entre ambos demasiado para cortarla de aquella manera. 

—Moriarty busca los puntos vulnerables de cada quién —declaró él tras unos momentos—. Por eso usa tu nombre contra Sherlock. 

Ella negó levemente. No sólo estaba molestando a un Sherlock usando su nombre: conocía los puntos vulnerables de ambos, aunque a él no le gustara. 

—Tu primo es el de las debilidades, ¿cierto? —dijo ella con malicia. Se mostró intencionalmente complacida y adquirió un tono casual que sólo podía ser interpretado como fingido—. Sospecho que si lo invitara a cenar en el momento apropiado, aceptaría.

Era un comentario fríamente calculado cuya reacción no se hizo esperar. 

—No lo harías —replicó Sherlock de inmediato, con un tono más grave y golpeado que antes. Casi amenazante. 

Irene sonrió para sí. No la había decepcionado. 

Se puso de puntillas y lo besó en la comisura de los labios, sintiendo la rigidez que lo embargaba. Se separó lentamente de él, con una caída de ojos en la que sabía que seguía dominando la escena aunque perdiera el contacto visual.

Dejar a Sherlock sin habla siempre era un pequeño triunfo.

Ella tampoco dijo nada previo a dirigirse a la habitación del apartamento. Antes de cerrar la puerta, tuvo una visión fugaz de la expresión perpleja de Joan Watson y la claramente alarmada del doctor Watson. 

Sin embargo, no sonrió al notar la mirada seria de Sherlock fija en ella. 

Realmente se preocupaba.

* * *

—Vamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer. 

Eso era todo lo que le había dicho a John antes de dirigirse nuevamente al apartamento. No quería escuchar comentarios ni ver expresiones interrogantes o acusatorias tras el intercambio que acababa de presenciar entre Irene y él. 

Tenían que centrarse en resolver la situación. 

Subió al apartamento sin esperar a que le siguieran, aunque escuchó los pasos de ambos doctores en la escalera. Sospechaba que ninguno tenía mayores deseos de quedarse a solas con Irene, ni ella de tenerlos allí. 

La puerta estaba entreabierta y se encontró a su primo dando grandes zancadas de un lado a otro de la salita, caminando frenéticamente. Al verle entrar, se acercó a él, hablando con un tono apremiante: 

—Los ladrones no se llevaron nada, ¿cierto? Entraron, abrieron la caja y se fueron. 

Asintió de manera seca. Así era, ya se lo había dicho antes. 

—El único sentido de la entrada entonces era provocar que se revelara el nombre de la dueña de la caja de seguridad. 

¿Tenía algún sentido repetir todo lo obvio? 

—Sí. Así que tenemos que pensar en las consecuencias de que se revelara su nombre —dijo la voz de Joan Watson detrás de él. 

Ah. Así trabajaban juntos. Miró de reojo a la autoproclamada detective, quien pasó a su lado para acercarse a Sherlock. 

—Asumiendo que sabía que Irene estaba viva, la consecuencia directa esperable era que Sherlock la contactara —señaló Joan. 

Sherlock se giró para ver cómo John consideraba las palabras de la doctora, aunque no parecía convencido. Bien por él. 

—No creo que los detalles de mi relación con Irene Adler sean tan conocidos como para prever eso —señaló secamente. 

—Ah, ¿ahora hay detalles sobre su relación? —preguntó John con un tono que prefirió ignorar. 

—Tal vez tiene razón —dijo Sherlock, ignorando también la pregunta del doctor—. Pero había algo que sucedería inevitablemente: se iniciaría la búsqueda de Irene Adler. Al tratarse de una mujer dada por muerta e involucrada en tantos homicidios, según el contenido encontrado en la caja, se haría una búsqueda internacional. 

—Y el nombre llegaría a nosotros —concluyó Joan. 

Por supuesto. Si el interés de Moriarty estaba en su primo aquel tenía que haber sido el objetivo. ¿Cuáles eran las consecuencias de que recibiera el nombre? Su viaje inmediato a Inglaterra. 

—¿Pero por qué ahora? —Insistió Joan—. ¿Qué pretendía que hiciéramos aquí? 

—No los quería aquí —replicó él, lanzando una mirada a su primo. Notó que ambos estaban de acuerdo. 

—Nos quería lejos de allá —añadió Sherlock. 

Sí. Evidentemente. Pero eso no era lo único que quería. 

Cuando escuchó el llavín del piso inferior inspiró profundo. No había mentido: contaba con que Irene sabía cuidar de sí misma. 

Notó que John lo miraba con atención, así que decidió centrarse en sus visitas. Joan se veía altamente preocupada y Sherlock estaba revisando su teléfono, que justo en ese momento, sonó. 

Supo la noticia que estaba recibiendo incluso antes de escucharla: Moriarty había escapado de prisión. 

* * *

Respirar el aire libre y maloliente de Nueva York era una delicia después de tanto tiempo en la cárcel. Había tenido que planificar con cuidado sus movimientos, por lo que se había tomado su tiempo antes de escapar. Dirigir el negocio desde el encierro había sido una experiencia interesante y constructiva, pero ella no estaba hecha para encontrarse encerrada entre cuatro estrechas paredes. 

El mundo era su dominio y así seguiría siendo. 

Sabía que Sherlock no estaría allí para recibirla. Había tomado todos los cuidados posibles para que fuera así. El hombre debía estar muy lejos de allí, investigando a otra Irene Adler. Había tomado el nombre de aquella mujer por la historia que su primo Jim le había contado. La manera en que el otro Sherlock Holmes había cedido toda la prudencia hasta revelar información muy delicada a una mujer. 

Jim se había encargado de aquel detective por un tiempo y ella había hecho su propio trabajo con el menor de los detectives Holmes. 

Sin embargo, ni su primo ni ella habían destruido definitivamente al Holmes de su elección. El primero había sido vencido y ella había caído en su propia trampa, aunque no se arrepintiera totalmente de ello. Tomar consciencia de aquello le daba una nueva perspectiva de gran valor, ya que ella debía verse con ambos ahora. 

Por suerte, tenía el arma ideal para hacer frente a los dos. La había diseñado desde años atrás, cuando la posibilidad de que hubiera más de un Sherlock Holmes en el mundo que pudiera interponerse entre ella y sus objetivos era una realidad. 

Una sola arma era necesaria. Un nombre: Irene Adler. 

* * *

Era hermosa. Todos sus rasgos estaban cargados de una belleza y una fuerza muy particular. Irene no podía culpar al menor de los Holmes por haberse visto subyugado por una mujer como aquella. 

Estaban solas en un bello y silencioso salón. La mujer se había presentado, había puesto una taza de té frente a ella y había tomado asiento, bebiendo de otra taza. 

Desde el momento en que había dejado Londres lo había hecho segura de que aquel encuentro se iba a dar. Sherlock también lo sabía. Él se encargaría de limpiar su nombre, dentro de lo posible. Ella tenía que cuidar de sí misma. Eso era lo que habían acordado.

Ella se encargaría de Moriarty. 

Dentro de lo posible. 

—No fue difícil sacarte de nuevo a escena —declaró la mujer tras contemplarla en silencio unos minutos. 

Irene no había bajado la mirada, aunque era muy consciente de que el poder en esa interacción no estaba en juego: Jamie Moriarty tenía todas las cartas en la mano. 

—Ni tampoco evitar encontrarte con tu Sherlock —replicó ella con toda la calma y autodominio que tenía. 

Cualquiera que las hubiera visto, hubiera podido decir que ambas estaban impasibles. La fría cordialidad se sentía en el ambiente. 

—Veré a mi Sherlock en mis términos, cuando yo quiera. — Había pronunciado con cierta burla el posesivo. Sus labios se habían curvado en una sonrisa corta de suficiencia y desdén—. En cuanto a tu Sherlock, tampoco fue difícil saber cómo moverlo. 

El desprecio en el segundo posesivo había sido tan fuerte como un golpe con la palma abierta sobre una superficie plana. 

Como un latigazo en medio de la cara. Pero no debía mostrarse afectada. 

—Tu primo lo tuvo tres años vagando, incluso después de haber muerto. No tienes la primicia de usar sus afectos contra él. 

Moriarty arqueó una ceja. 

—¿Te cuentas a ti misma entre sus afectos? — Parecía divertida con el hecho, la acusación de presunción clara en su mirada. 

—Tú lo haces, o no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación. 

Estaba apostando fuerte, pero no tenía muchas otras opciones. Sabía que no había manera de ganar esa partida en particular. 

Moriarty también lo sabía. 

—Te cuento entre sus debilidades —la corrigió. 

Irene alejó la taza de té en la mesa. 

—Si te interesan sus debilidades es porque lo consideras una amenaza. 

La mujer asintió, como si le concediera ese punto. Luego se inclinó hacia ella por encima de la mesa. 

—Una amenaza deja de serlo cuando sabes cómo contenerla. 

La significativa mirada que le dirigió le dejó claro que veía en ella la herramienta para hacerlo. Sintió un escalofrío. 

—¿Quién dice que cooperaré? —preguntó Irene tras unos momentos. No jugaría la carta de ingenua nunca. 

La mujer se movía con la tranquilidad de alguien con absoluto dominio de sí misma. Dejó su taza sobre la mesa también. 

—Compartes debilidad con él —señaló Moriarty con una media sonrisa que desapareció casi de inmediato. 

Irene sospechaba que a Jamie Moriarty le sucedía lo mismo, pero prefirió no revelar esa idea. Podría ser útil después. 

—¿Qué tendré que hacer? —preguntó sin negarlo tampoco. 

La belleza del rostro de frente a ella al sentirse vencedora era dominante. 

—Por ahora, nada. Ya te lo diré en el momento adecuado. Sólo necesito que sepas que si vives y no te cobro las deudas que dejaste con mi primo, es porque conozco el valor real que tendrás para mí cuando tenga que lidiar con el otro Sherlock. Fállame, y no sobrevivirás para contarlo. 

Irene asintió. 

—Tal vez no sea tan fácil como piensas —le advirtió. 

Moriarty sonrió. Una sonrisa real, muy distinta a las calculadas y burlonas que le había dedicado hasta ahora. 

—Eso espero —dijo por toda respuesta. 

* * *

Londres estaba cargado de recuerdos y verdades con las que no quería lidiar. Por suerte, el tiempo que tuvieron que quedarse allí no le faltó trabajo por hacer. Sabía que si Moriarty lo había querido lejos durante su escape era porque en caso de estar cerca, hubiera tenido posibilidad de hacer algo. Evitó la pérdida de tiempo del viaje y Scotland Yard permitió que recibiera desde sus oficinas información en directo desde Estados Unidos. Desde ahí tuvo que analizar pruebas virtualmente, revisar fotos de las instalaciones de las que había escapado, revisar registros de visitas y mucho más. 

Para cuando Joan y él pudieron aportar algo de interés, era demasiado tarde. 

Su primo tampoco había estado falto de trabajo, y habían cruzado caminos más de una vez. Gracias a la insistencia y amabilidad del doctor Watson se habían instalado en el apartamento que Irene Adler había dejado desocupado. Desde allí algo había escuchado, al igual que en Scotland Yard, sobre la manera en que Sherlock había identificado a los hombres que habían entrado al banco, así como, a través de fotografías de Irene Adler y de las cámaras de seguridad del lugar, había logrado probar que no se trataba de la misma mujer que se había presentado en el banco para abrir y utilizar la caja. 

Tenía que admitir que había visto algunas de las fotos de trabajo de la señorita Adler y en otras circunstancias se hubiera tomado su tiempo para conocerla mejor. Parecía toda una profesional. 

A Joan no le había agradado mucho, lo cual en cierta forma le agregaba grados de interés.

Finalmente, a punta de ingenio e insistencia, su primo había logrado que Scotland Yard se dejara convencer de que Irene Adler continuaba muerta. Watson no había estado de acuerdo, pero había terminado por acceder a guardar silencio después de que el compañero de Sherlock le explicara que confiaba en él aunque no siempre entendiera por qué hacía lo que hacía. 

Había ayudado a su primo a presentar pruebas de que aquella caja de seguridad podría relacionarse con Jamie Moriarty y Scotland Yard había dado el caso por cerrado. 

Al día siguiente partirían de vuelta a Nueva York.

Mientras él cerraba algunos asuntos en Scotland Yard, Watson debía estar haciendo el equipaje, tarea para la que era mucho más cuidadosa y detallista que él. Por eso al regresar suspiró al recibir un mensaje de texto por parte de su compañera diciéndole que estaría en el 221B. 

Watson quería que hablara con su primo antes de irse y no lo dejaría en paz si no lo hacía. 

Al llegar al edificio subió directamente al apartamento, cruzándose con el doctor Watson que iba saliendo. En el piso superior encontró solamente a su primo, rasgando distraídamente las cuerdas de un violín. 

Ah, extrañaba su propio violín. 

—John salió cuando recibió el mensaje de tu compañera para que nos dejara hablar solos —dijo Sherlock mientras dejaba morir la última nota. 

—Sutiles —replicó torciendo el gesto. 

Se permitió observar con un poco más de calma el apartamento de su primo. Caminó un poco, mientras se sostenía las manos en la espalda y sentía la mirada de Sherlock sobre él. Tenía que admitir que podría haberse sentido cómodo en ese lugar. Tenía suficientes estímulos para pensar. 

—Se van mañana —comentó Sherlock. 

—¡Al fin! —Exclamó sin ocultar que la idea lo complacía. Le dedicó una sonrisa que se obligó a sostener y su primo asintió, desviando la mirada. 

—Moriarty volverá a aparecer —señaló innecesariamente. Probablemente quería llegar a algún punto. 

—Sí —replicó él sin elaborar. No había mucho que añadir. 

Sin embargo, al parecer para su primo sí lo había. 

—Vendrá por mí también —dijo lentamente, al tiempo que sostenía el arco del violín entre ambas manos, contemplándolo como si hubiera respuestas en él—. Y usará a Irene. 

También había deducido aquello. Era lo único bueno de hablar con Sherlock: generalmente ambos estaban en la misma página aunque nadie más se diera cuenta. 

—¿Ella lo sabe? 

—Por supuesto —espetó Sherlock con rapidez—. Ya debe haber hablado con Moriarty. 

Tardó un momento en procesar aquello. La idea de que ella estaba por allí, libre, en algún lugar, tramando contra ellos… Frunció el ceño para concentrarse en aquella conversación.

—No debiste avisarle —dijo tras un momento—. Podrías haberlo resuelto todo sin avisarle nada a Irene. No habría salido de su escondite. 

El arco desgarró otra nota del violín mientras Sherlock asentía muy lentamente. Admitir una equivocación no era parte de su naturaleza. 

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Insistió, aunque tal vez no debía. El rostro de su primo se torció en una mueca que expresaba lo poco que le gustaba pensar en ello—. Proteger a las personas que nos importan es un instinto natural. 

—Todo esto sucedería eventualmente —replicó tras un momento, con la frialdad de la lógica por arma, desdeñando la idea de la culpa—. No tenía sentido atrasarlo y darle más oportunidad de organizarse. 

Tampoco se equivocaba. Si Moriarty quería encontrarse con la verdadera Irene, lo habría hecho en algún momento. Tal vez sin que él se enterara. 

—¿Por eso la dejaste ir, sabiendo que iría a verla? 

Sherlock deslizó por última vez el arco antes de dejarlo a un lado y apoyar los brazos a cada lado del sillón donde se encontraba. 

—Irene siempre regresa. Ya entonces veremos. 

Miró a su primo unos momentos y negó. 

—Intentará usarla contra ti —le advirtió. 

Sherlock sonrió ligeramente. Reconoció la expresión: él también había sentido alguna vez la emoción de un reto a la vista. 

—No le será tan fácil como espera —declaró con seguridad. 

Le hubiera gustado poder pensar lo mismo. La perspectiva de enfrentarse de nuevo a Moriarty causaba conflictos con los que no podría lidiar sin Watson a su lado. 

Sin embargo, tenía muchas más ganas de verla de las que debería. 

—El momento en que te creas superior, te ganará —le advirtió, a pesar de que aconsejar a su primo no era algo que hubiera pasado antes por su mente. 

—No es mi primer Moriarty —le recordó con tono de superioridad. 

—No la conoces —dijo él en voz baja. 

Sherlock desvió la mirada hacia la ventana. 

—Tú tampoco conoces a Irene. 

Sin embargo, esta vez aunque lo disimulara, había podido notar en su voz que ella sí le preocupaba, por más que lo negara. 

Cuando regresó al apartamento se encontró con Watson terminando la maleta. 

—¿Y bien? —preguntó sin la menor vergüenza o disimulo de haber intentado ponerle una emboscada para que hablara con su primo. 

—Moriarty está jugando una partida de ajedrez con él usando una reina en su contra que él no querrá destruir —dijo con rapidez. Aquello lo fastidiaba más de lo que hubiera pensado que lo haría. 

—Está jugando con los dos. No le puede salir bien —replicó Watson con mucha más seguridad de la que él sentía. 

* * *

John regresó poco después de que Sherlock se hubiera marchado. Su primo había sido breve después de dejar el tema de Irene. A su forma le había dado las gracias por la estadía en el otro apartamento del edificio y tácitamente habían acordado ayudarse cuando Moriarty volviera a escena para alguno de los dos. 

Era necesario hacer alianzas impensables ante enemigos como aquel. De todas maneras, no pensaba contactar a su primo a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. 

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó John tras un momento. Era curioso cómo seguía haciendo preguntas como esas aunque no tuviera la menor esperanza de obtener una respuesta directa. 

Los amigos se preocupan por los amigos. Suponía que a eso se refería esa frase. 

—A partir de mañana tendremos paz, sin nuestros visitantes indeseados —declaró. 

John asintió distraído. Había hecho buena amistad con Joan Watson, no le extrañaría que fueran a seguir en contacto de todas formas, independiente de lo que Sherlock y él acordaran. 

—¿Has sabido algo de Irene? —preguntó de la manera más casual que le fue posible. 

Sherlock torció el gesto. 

—¿Debería? 

Su amigo resopló y se dirigió a su habitación, dejándolo solo. Inspiró profundo y tomó el arco del violín. Sin embargo, antes de que tocara tan solo una nota de nuevo, el sonido de un gemido íntimo y provocador salió de su bolsillo. 

Sacó su teléfono para encontrarse un mensaje nuevo. 

_“Lo que quiere es jugar. ¿Cenarías conmigo?”_

Sherlock lo pensó un momento antes de poner el arco sobre sus piernas. No quedaba otra opción: tendrían que jugar. 

Tecleó sin alguna duda y presionó enviar de inmediato. 

Sonrió para sí mientras tomaba el arco de nuevo. Le hubiera gustado ver el rostro de Irene al abrir el mensaje y encontrar un sí.


End file.
